


what happens when you put five ex-volleyball-players in the same bed?

by x_oikawa_kinnie_x



Series: Captain Squad Poly [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Professional Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Professional Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Professional Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romantic Fluff, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Significant Other, The Bed is Too Small, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other, ignore the fact that I alphebatized their names, implied/referenced eating disorder, it was on accident, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_oikawa_kinnie_x/pseuds/x_oikawa_kinnie_x
Summary: one falls off.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Captain Squad Poly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003380
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	what happens when you put five ex-volleyball-players in the same bed?

**Author's Note:**

> just for reference:
> 
> Pet names:  
> Oikawa - precious, lovernman (daichi, ushijima) baby, sugar (bokuto) love (kuroo)  
> Ushijima - honey (daichi, bokuto) pumpkin (kuroo, oikawa)  
> Daichi - love, sweetheart (bokuto, oikawa) dear, hun (ushijima) babe, dumpling (kuroo)  
> Kuroo - darling (everyone) muffin (bokuto) alleycat (oikawa, daichi)  
> Bokuto - muscleman (oikawa, kuroo), sunshine (everyone)
> 
> Love Languages:  
> Oikawa - acts of service, words of affirmations  
> Ushijima - words of affirmations, physical touch  
> Daichi - quality time, acts of service  
> Kuroo - receiving gifts, physical touch  
> Bokuto - words of affirmation, physical touch

When Tooru woke up he was on the floor, and staring up at one of his boyfriends face. “Pumpkin, could you help me up?” Wakatoshi just hums and barely opens his eyes. Tooru huffs and reaches a hand up to smack lightly at the former-ace’s face. “Ushiwaka,” he whispers harshly. Once again, there’s no reply as the setter sighs and helps himself up. His knee aches and quivers beneath him, but looking down at the bed he sees that between three tall boys, and three buff boys there wasn’t any room for him - despite his lithe and thin frame. He whines in the back of his throat as his knee lets out another creak of protest. Holding back his tears of pain he decides that he needs to wake up one of them. Ushiwaka and Koutarou were out of the question because they had to be up early in the morning, and Tetsurou and Daichi weren’t too well off either. Both of them had just barely gotten back from work a few hours ago. Tetsurou had the next day off though, but it was incredibly hard to wake him up.

Tooru’s knee makes the decision for him. It buckles under his weight and the sound of him harshly hitting the ground and groaning like he’d been punched in the gut effectively woke up two of his boyfriends.

“Shit Tooru?” Daichi’s voice calls from the other side of the bed. “Are you okay, precious?”

“Mhm,” Tooru hums, propping himself up on his elbows. “Yeah- uh.”

“No,” Koutarou says, lifting him up off the ground. “What happened baby?”

Tooru knew he was crying but his knee hurt so bad, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to go to practice the next day. “I fell off the bed, and when I stood back up to get back in, my knee gave out.”

Koutarou shifts so he’s holding the setter bridal style, as daichi surveys the bed. “Hmm,” the police officer hums to himself softly. “Maybe we need more bed space.”

“Yeah, you think?” Tooru snaps, not being able to hold his anger. He feels the arms holding him tense, and see’s Daichi’s hand clench where it was near his chest. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

“Baby, you’re fine, it’s just…” Koutarou pauses and the other two wait for him to find his words. “I guess we just didn’t get it? Why’d you fall off the bed in the first place? Weren’t you in between Wakatoshi and Tetsurou?”

“Kou, sunshine, that part doesn’t matter as much, maybe ‘toshi moved him in their sleep,” Tooru grunts in agreement, as it wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. “What matters is that this doesn’t happen again. We need to go buy a twin sized mattress or something to add to the length of the bed.”

“I don’t think we have room for that Dai,” Tooru comments. Their room was already mostly bed, but if they added another bed they would have any room for a side table, or they’d have to move one side of the bed against the wall and only have one side table.

“Nonsense, we’ll move one side of the bed against the wall,” he points to the window. “Against that wall and use the windowsill as a shelf for objects that we’d usually put on the side table.”

“That would work,” Koutarou agrees. “When do we all have a day off?”

“I’ll take tomorrow off and Tetsurou and I will do it,” Daichi replies with finality.

It was not the finale. 

“Hold on!” Tooru speaks up. “We don’t even know if Tetsurou will want to help on his one day off for the next two weeks, and we haven’t spoken to Ushiwaka and Tetsurou about changing the room so drastically.”

“Sugar,” Koutarou says softly, nosing at the setters hair. Tooru suddenly remembers that he’s being held up by the spiker still. “They’ll agree, we can’t have people falling off the bed, and especially not the one that has knee issues.”

“Kou is right precious, what if you had landed on your knee? You could have been injured enough to warrant a hospital visit, and with your career we can’t have that.”

“I would have been fine,” the setter huffs, but he knows that this isn’t an argument that he’ll win. “I still think we should talk to Ushiwaka and Tetsurou when they wake up; for now I can just sleep in the guest room.”

“Not by yourself baby!” Koutarou gasps. “I can sleep in there with you.”

“Kou, you have practice in the morning, I’ll sleep in there with him, just hand him over,” Daichi argues, holding out his hands to take the setter.

“Nuh-uh, you just want to cuddle him by yourself!” Koutarou shifts so he is holding Tooru away from the other. The tallest can tell that they’re joking in an attempt to make him laugh, but he wants to play too.

“Well if you two want to sleep in the guest room so badly I guess I have no other option but to crawl into bed with Tetsurou and Ushiwaka so you two can sleep in the guest room together,” Tooru taunts. Both of them stare at the setter with wide eyes before Daichi grins.

“Kou, hold ‘em steady.”

“What?”

With that final word Daichi begins to tickle the setter, forcing him to laugh loudly and squirm in firm arms. Daichi and Koutarou were both laughing albeit a lot quieter.

“Y-hah-you two a-are going to-” Tooru is cut off by his own squealing giggle. “Wake up Ushiwaka and Tetsurou!” He quickly forces out the last few words, before realizing it’s too late as he’s faced with a former ace’s face.

Wakatoshi has the barest hint of a smile on his face, probably because he’s too tired to make a full one. “Too late.” Wakatoshi pulls Tooru from his toture and walks off to the guest bedroom. The setter can hear Daichi and Koutarou arguing, but he’s too busy wiping tears off of his face and trying not to laugh to care. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Ushiwaka,” Tooru noses at Wakatoshi’s bare chest and the spiker hisses at the contact.

“Your nose is cold, Tooru,” He hums. Tooru kisses the chest in apology as he’s placed down on the guest bed gently. “What happened?”

“I fell off the bed,” Tooru replies. He sees the others eyebrows scrunch up.

“How?”

“You turned us over so I was on the outside and I fell off,” Tooru explains. He waits for the other’s brain to work through the event slowly, knowing that the other was tired and it didn’t help his aspergers. While Wakatoshi was incredibly intelligent he often took a long time to understand things spoken to him, and things that could have had an easy solution given you ignore others.

“Did you attempt to wake me?”

“Twice.”

“Oh, sorry.”

They sit in relative silence until Tooru makes them both lay down. “It’s not really your fault; you were asleep.”

“Still, sorry.”

They delve into silence once again, as Wakatoshi rubs gentle circles onto the setters back.

“Ushiwaka?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, precious.”

  
  
  


When Tooru woke up again he was in their shared bedroom, and Tetsurou was beside him reading a book. Tooru sits up, and Tetsurou puts down his book. “Goodmorning baby, you wanna go to the store with Dai and I?”

Tooru groans and flops back down shoving his face into a pillow. “Lmne wnkn fst” is all that comes out of his mouth and he hears Tetsurou laugh.

“You’ve gotta speak up sugar,” the raven headed man laughs out.

Tooru removes his face from the pillow, and repeats: “Let me wake up first.”

“‘Course baby,” Tetsurou pulls the setter to him and they sit and cuddle for a few sweet moments. “How’s your knee?”

Tooru looks down in disappointment at the limb. Lifting it up stings, but bending it brings more pain and he sighs. “On a scale of one-to-ten I’m sitting at about six.”

“Will you need a brace?”

Tooru lets out a huff, but nods anyway. He hates being like this. “Sorry I can’t help too much today.”

“Oh, baby, you don’t need to apologize, we’re doing this so this doesn’t happen again,” Tetsurou nuzzles his cheek into Tooru’s hair. “Besides, we all like to baby you.”

“I don’t always want to be babied,” Tooru pouts, even though it’s a lie. They all know that his love language is acts of service, and they all know that his heart swells every time they help him.

“Well, today I’m going to make sure to baby you even more because you said that.”

It doesn’t mean that it can be annoying sometimes.

  
  
  


“Right this way, baby,” the ex-middle blocker says, helping Tooru out of the car.

“Tetsurou, stop teasing him,” Daichi scolds.

“It’s okay love; I needed help anyways,” Tooru smiles at the shorter.

“Okay, but still,” the police officer grasps Tooru’s hand firmly. “He shouldn’t tease.”

“Sorry, baby, I couldn’t help it,” Tetsurou laughs.

They walk into the mattress store, and Daichi immediately leads them over to the twin size mattresses. “This should be all we need, and I assume that it will be put on the side that ‘toshi and Tooru sleep on, so it’s good that we have one of them.”

“You seriously think that Tooru is ever actually on the mattress?” Tetsurou asks, eyebrows raising. “He sleeps either on top of me or on top of Wakatoshi.”

“Seriously?” Daichi’s eyes widened.

Tooru feels his face heat up and he looks down. “It helps Ushiwaka sleep, and I don’t see Tetsurou enough.” With his words he feels a large hand grasp at his waist, and he’s being pulled towards Tetsurou.

“That’s so sweet of you precious, but do you know if the side of the mattress that ‘toshi sleeps on has a specific feeling or texture?” Daichi replies, smiling at the idea of Tooru being lazed out on top of Wakatoshi’s chest.

Tooru thinks on the question for a moment. “It’s soft, and gives easy, very malleable.”

“You’re going to have to simplify that, I haven’t done anything involving the word ‘malleable’ since I was a second year in high school,” Daichi replies.

“It means that it bends easily, and isn’t rock hard like how you like your side of the bed,” Tetsurou replies.

“Thank you, darling,” Daichi then goes to find a worker, leaving the other two to simply feel the mattresses for one about right.

Finally a worker comes over and helps them along in their search. After about twenty minutes they’ve come across as close to the perfect mattress as possible. Then there’s the discussion of how they’re going to get it home, how they’ll get it into the house, and if they need another frame for it.

“We could just put both mattresses on the floor,” Tooru provides. They all knew that it was the most reasonable option, but with how tall the majority of the men in the house were they knew that it could cause some problems.

“Wakatoshi and Kou have the truck, so we can’t get it ourselves unless we wait until they’re out of practice and off work,” Tetsurou adds.

Daichi sits in thought. While there were five of them Daichi had always been the most level-headed of them all. Tooru having a habit of pushing too hard, Wakatoshi having a hard time involving other people in his plans, Koutarou being quick to react and slow to think, and then Tetsurou, who probably has it the worst in this situation, is driven by money. They all know that that’s one of the biggest things that he’s concerned about: ‘How much money are we going to have to spend to do this today?’

Luckily, they have Daichi here with them. “For now how about we just use the company truck to get it home, and we can wait on getting a frame; I know that we’ve had trouble in the past with having the mattress on the floor but for right now it’s going to have to work.”

It fixed two of their problems - Tooru’s worry about it not fitting with the other mattress, and Tetsurou’s worry about spending too much money at once. However, there was still one problem.

“We can take it into the house ourselves,” Tetsurou says after a moment of thought.

“No, you and I aren’t strong enough by ourselves and Tooru could hurt his knee trying to get it up the stairs,” Daichi answers with finality.

“I don’t want to pay the workers to do a job that can be done easily by us; it’s just a twin sized mattress!” Tetsurou argues.

“Tetsu, we’re going to be going up the stairs and neither of us have enough upper body strength to get it all the way up by ourselves,” is the answer. They continue to go on for a moment, Tooru trying to gain their attention.

“You’re a cop aren’t you? Aren’t you supposed to be strong?”

“This isn’t a body - this is a floppy- thing!”

“ _ Boys _ !”

“What?” The two exclaim at once.

“Let’s just leave it downstairs until the other two get home and focus on getting the king off the bed frame and the bed frame put away,” Tooru snaps. “There’s more than just three of us, right?”

The other two pause in their argument, surely reprimanding themselves for forgetting about the other two people in their relationship - even if just for a small moment. “Sorry dumpling… I didn’t mean to get angry with you,” Tetsurou says.

“No, Tetsu, you’re fine, you were just worried about money, and that’s okay,” Daichi replies.

Tooru smiles at his boyfriends. “How about I sit on this bed and give my knee a rest and you two go talk to the nice worker who’s helping us, she’s been waiting for about ten minutes for us to make up our minds.”

They do exactly that, and soon enough they’re home.

  
  


“This mattress is so heavy holy-hell!” Tooru exclaims.

They had just gotten the new mattress into the house, and it was covering up their couch downstairs. Now they needed to get the bed frame taken apart and put away somewhere. It was a thin metal frame that just held the bed up off the ground, and it’s held up pretty well for having held up over 600 pounds for the past two years, but it was clear they’d need a new one soon.

“Tooru, be careful, we don’t need you straining your knee anymore,” Daichi chides, worried.

“I’ll be okay, this is nothing,” Tooru huffs out. “Besides, my knee is only like this because of stress and anxiety, the moment this is over I’ll be good as new.”

“Don’t say that, sugar, or knock on wood or something,” Tetsurou laughs. “Don’t need you cursing yourself on accident.” Tooru can hear the metal of the bed frame slowly coming apart and clanging onto the ground.

“No, no,” Tooru huffs, his arms hurting from holding up the mattress for so long. It kept trying to fall one way or the other and he was desperately trying to keep it out of his boyfriend’s way. “Your brain can’t tell the difference between sarcasm and correct thoughts so - huff - if I say it enough, it will be true.”

“Tooru, I love you, but considering your history I think it’d be better to be superstitious than scientific,” Daichi replies. This causes Tetsurou to laugh and Tooru genuinely considers dropping the mattress for a good thirty seconds.

“Gah!” Tetsurou groans out. “Finally!”

“It didn’t take that long,” Daichi replies, and Tooru sees him walk out of their room carrying the bed frame that was now in many pieces.

“It took long enough for my back to start hurting,” Tetsurou replies. Tooru can feel him pulling on the mattress and they work together to lower it down to the ground. 

“I’m hungry,” Daichi whines, flopping down onto the mattress. “Tooru, please, cook something amazing for me!”

“I can cook too!” Tetsurou pouts flopping down beside him. Tooru laughs and sits down on the bed beside them. “Why don’t you want me to cook for you?”

“Because you’ll make fish, and I don’t want fish,” Daichi replies. Tooru sees the two make eye contact and before he knows it he’s shoved between the two of them. “But I guess I could eat it if I get Tooru all to myself.”

“No!” Tetsurou whines playfully. They all giggle like kids for a moment before they lay in silence. Tooru feels himself getting sleepy and wanting to fall asleep. “We should just order in.”

It was the first thing they hadn’t argued about all day.

  
  


When Tooru next wakes up he’s on top of someone, and still very sleepy. He whines and flips over onto his stomach, blocking out the light coming from somewhere in the room. The person he’s laying on lets out a quiet chuckle and runs thick fingers through Tooru’s soft hair.

“You can’t sleep all day, you have to sleep tonight,” Wakatoshi says. The setter whines again and shoves his face into his boyfriend's neck. “I like the mattress, Daichi and Tetsurou said that you helped the worker pick it out.”

“Not really,” Tooru sighs. “I just know how you like the mattress to be.”

It’s to be expected, as Tooru and Wakatoshi were together for two years before they joined the other three. They knew each other better than most other people. From their shoe size to their favorite meal, they knew it all. They’d gone through therapy sessions together, breakdowns and hospital visits. However, the same could be said for Koutarou, Daichi, and Tetsurou. They’d gone through all of Tetsurou’s mental issues, Koutarou’s hospital visits, Daichi’s mother dying, and they had gone through all of it together.

_ In the end it doesn’t matter though _ , Tooru has to remind himself.  _ We’re together now, and that’s what’s important. _

“I’m guessing you got it moved in here while I was napping?” Tooru asks. He turns his head and sees Tetsurou sleeping beside him. The brunette smiles and runs his fingers through the dark hair.

“Yes, Daichi was still awake when we arrived, so he, Koutarou and I pulled it up here,” Wakatoshi speaks. Tooru hummed in response, and nuzzled his head into the warm man under him.

“You’re going to have to read me to sleep again sometime soon, I love your voice,” Tooru supplies. Words of affirmation - their shared love language - was something they both enjoyed giving to each other. It’s funny how their primary love languages work together as well. The setter wished he could be even closer to his boyfriend, intertwined to the point where you could tell where one ended and the other began.

“Tooru, you’re going to make me fall asleep,” Wakatoshi hums.

They hear steps that could be the human form of an overexcited puppy, and they’re unsurprised when an overly excited Koutarou wedges himself in-between them and Tetsurou. “Hi, muscleman,” Tooru laughs. Koutarou lets out a controlled laugh of sorts and grabs someone's arms. Looking over the brunet see’s their final boyfriend at the door, leaning on the doorframe with a dopey smile. He extends his arm, leaning heavily on Wakatoshi’s right side. Daichi chuckles and shakes his head.

“You all need to get up, it’s almost five o’clock,” Daichi says. Tooru groans and goes back to laying completely on the tallest of his boyfriend’s. “Someone needs to wake up Tetsu.”

That gets Tooru going. He loves waking up their raven haired boyfriend. Sitting up and moving to straddle Tetsurou’s back, he turns the business-man’s face and kisses him softly. “Tetsurou,” Tooru mumbles onto soft lips. He receives a soft grunt. “You need to wake up.”

Tetsurou made no move, except for his left eye opening a fraction. “‘m tired baby.”

“I think Daichi wants to go eat, and we don’t want to leave you here,”  _ alone  _ is the word they don’t say. Not when Tetsurou is this tired, and not able to control his reactions.

“I don’t want to be here by myself,” Tetsurou whines. Tooru kisses him again before allowing him to flip over. “Where are we going to eat?”

They all turn to look at Daichi. “I figured we’d decide on the way.”

Tetsurou groans and sits up, pressing his forehead to Tooru’s chest. “I don’t want to get dressed.”

Tooru lets out a laugh and kisses the top of his boyfriend's head. Daichi responds, “Just put on some joggers and a t-shirt, and wear your slides.”

“What are we, high-schoolers?” Koutarou asks.

“That’s the majority of your wardrobe, muscleman,” Tooru laughs.

“You and I are not much better, precious,” Wakatoshi claims.

“We’re all athlete’s,” Koutarou adds.

“Anyways, just get up and get dressed, we’re not going anywhere fancy,” Daichi says.

“We could,” Koutarou and Wakatoshi say at the same time. Tooru had the same thought; the three athlete’s make more than enough money individually, and Kuro also makes plenty of money.

“But we aren’t,” Daichi says with finality. Everyone then gets up, moving around each other to find their clothes and dress. 

  
  
  
  
  


When they’re all sat down in their booth Tooru, Wakatoshi and Koutarou let out sighs of relief. “Are you three okay?” Daichi asks. Tetsurou’s head was leaning towards Daichi’s shoulder as though he were ready to go back to sleep.

“Yes, at least I am fine,” Wakatoshi replies. They can all tell he’s making an effort to not slur his words from exhaustion. “My legs just hurt from jumping.”

“Same here,” Koutarou whines. “They had us doing vertical training all day today.”

“Man, I feel bad for you two,” Tooru says, pressing his thigh against Koutarou. “My knee just hurts.”

“I thought you said it would go away after we got the bed fixed?” Daichi replies.

“Hm, that’s what I thought would happen, but maybe it’s just phantoms, because I feel like I can still walk on it, and it doesn’t hurt too bad,” Tooru hums. 

When their food arrives conversation dims as Wakatoshi, Koutarou and Daichi dig in quickly. Tetsurou focuses more on not burning his tongue before eating. Tooru has to take a moment to himself before he begins on his meal. 

“Are you okay Tooru?” Wakatoshi asks. No one else hears his words, and they keep to themselves; eating their food.

“Yes, I’m fine, just in my head,” Tooru sighs. Wakatoshi places a hand on his thigh and squeezes, small assurance to let Tooru know he’s okay.

“You should eat so you can beat me,” Wakatoshi whispers. Tooru snorts and picks up his chopsticks, beginning to eat.

  
  


Finally they arrive home, and Tooru insists someone carry him to bed. “I’m just a sweet damsel!” He whines playfully. “Oh won’t a sweet prince carry me to my chambers.”

This incites both Wakatoshi and Daichi to attempt to pick up Tooru. When they bump into each other they attempt to push the other away. While they’re doing that Koutarou comes up behind the setter and carries him upstairs, Tetsurou not far behind.

“Wait no-” Daichi laughs. Wakatoshi was chuckling as well, and they follow the other three up to the bedroom.

They all move around each other as they get ready for bed, and brush their teeth. Finally, around ten-thirty, they all lay down in bed, Wakatoshi happy with his new mattress. Tooru snuggles up into Wakatoshi’s side. “Do you like the new mattress?” Daichi asks.

“Yes, it is very nice,” Wakatoshi hums. “I think Tooru likes it too.”

Tooru was already half-asleep, and he could feel himself slipping further into unconsciousness. 

“I hope Tooru’s knee feels better tomorrow,” Wakatoshi says. Tooru forces himself not to react. “He almost didn’t eat dinner tonight.”

“Yes, I saw,” Daichi sighs. They could hear Tetsurou snoring, and Tooru knew that someone pulled his head from it’s pillows and rearranged it.

“Do you think he’s going to relapse?” Koutarou asks quietly. Genuine worry slips from his voice and Tooru can feel Wakatoshi’s hand grip tighter to Tooru’s side.

“No,” Daichi replies. “I hope not, but I don’t think he will either; we all have bad days.”

“Yes, we do, and I’m sure Tooru will pull out of this,” Wakatoshi says. “He’s strong.”

Koutarou lets out a sigh. “He is; I’m sorry for making you all think about this, but since last month with Tetsu… I was so worried since he hesitated before eating dinner tonight.”

“Tooru is okay, and so is Tetsurou,” Daichi assures. “And so is ‘toshi and so am I.”

“We’re all okay,” Wakatoshi agrees.

It’s quiet for a moment, the only sound coming from the rustling of the bed sheets.

“I love you all.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you as well.”

With those final words Tooru let’s himself succumb to unconsciousness, holding the knowledge that the most important people in his life are going to be there for him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! my twitter got taken down so i'm going to set up an instagram for you all to follow <3  
> give me ideas for another one! this ship needs more works


End file.
